


Blue

by mallyns



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Kronos have a bit of fun in the Bronze age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Kronos looked around for the bottle of oil he tossed under the blankets a few hours back. He glanced at Methos who held up the bottle sans oil.

"What happened to the oil?"

Methos smirked, "I think you used it all."

"What are we going to use now?"

Methos stretched and picked up a jar of blue paint. "How about this?"

"What are you trying to do give me blue balls?"

With a shrug Methos, poured the paint on Kronos' fingers.

"Who said it was your turn to be on top?"


End file.
